


Babysitting

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya gets roped into babysitting. How fun!</p>
<p>Himuro Tatsuya x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Tatsuya was thrilled when you had texted him telling him that you needed him right away, that it was important.

Unfortunately, you two had vastly different definitions of “I need you right away” so he was surprised (and a little sad) when you opened the door and you had a baby resting on your hip. 

That wasn’t exactly what Tatsuya expected. . 

“I-uh-didn’t know that this is what you meant, _______.” Tatsuya confessed scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

You giggled. “Sorry, but I knew it was the only way to get you here,” you apologized, “This is my niece, Atsuko. I’m watching her for the night and I need some help watching her. I also have some of my own chores to do on top of watching her.” 

Tatsuya panicked. Sure, he’d said he’d always be there to help but he wasn’t exactly cut out for children. He was an only child and he didn’t know how to handle little kids.

“I-I’ve never babysat before.” he remarked.

Smiling, you grabbed his wrist with your free hand and guided him inside your home. He slipped off his shoes and followed you to your living room. 

“Well, you’re in luck,” you commented, “Atsu-chan is very easy to handle. Just make sure she doesn’t stick anything dangerous in her mouth and if she cries, usually jingly things make her happy.” 

Much to both of your surprise, Atsuko reached out for Tatsuya. You giggled as he held her about a foot away from him and they stared each other down. “Tatsu-kun, she likes you. You should at least pretend you like her.” you commented. You guided his arms so that Atsuko sat on his hip. 

“What do I get for helping you, ________?” Tatsuya asked.

You looked away from the stove where dinner was being made. “Well, it depends on if she sleeps through the night. If she doesn’t then I’ll think of something else.”

For the most part, Tatsuya did rather well handling Atsuko and Atsuko behaved herself with Tatsuya. She rarely cried or screamed as long as Tatsuya would show her a toy or spin her around. While Atsuko played in her pen, it gave you enough time to get in a quick dinner before she started crying for you again.   
“________, I’m exhausted.” Tatsuya grumbled collapsing onto your bed while you changed Atsuko into a clean diaper and a pair of pajamas. 

Fingers nimbly buttoning up Atsuko’s pajamas, you let out a giggle. “Wait until fatherhood, Tatsu-kun.” 

Another grumble came from his throat and you laughed again. You stood up, throwing the dirty diaper away then picked up Atsuko, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “I have awhile until then, ________.” Tatsuya said, his words muffled into the bed. 

“A little practice never hurt anyone. Think of how impressed your wife will be.” you commented as you sauntered over to Atsuko’s portable crib. 

At the word “wife”, Tatsuya turned his head to watch you as you tried to help Atsuko fall asleep faster by humming softly and swaying from side to side. “You seem to imply that it won’t be you that I marry.” 

You blushed and looked at him. “Only if you can wait ‘til I graduate college, Tatsu-kun.” 

Tatsuya smiled. “I can do that.” 

Once her eyes began to close, you laid her down in the crib, handing her her stuffed animal. Carefully, you tiptoed back to your bed and laid beside Tatsuya. “I take it you’re staying the night?” 

Tatsuya moved around so that his head laid on your stomach. “I’m so exhausted I don’t think I could even call a cab, _______.” 

“Well, I’ll take care of your reward tomorrow.” you ran your fingers through his hair and closed your eyes, quickly dozing off. Tatsuya wasn’t going to argue; sleep was more important.

You felt like you’d only got an hour of sleep when you awoke to Atsuko’s wailing. Sleep still in your eyes, you slid out of your bed and gathered her into your arms. Holding her in one arm, you sat on the edge of the bed and tried to stir Tatsuya from his slumber. Gently, you rubbed his abdomen and whispered his name. Finally, he’d woken up.

“What is it, ______?”

 

“I need you to make Atsu-chan a bottle, please.” you whispered. 

His eyes shot open, panic written all over. “How? I don’t know how-”

You covered his mouth and stated the directions slowly and carefully before sending him off to the kitchen. While you waited, you propped your pillow against the wall and rocked from side to side, trying to calm the baby. Thirty seconds later, Tatsuya returned with a bottle. 

“Thank you, Tatsu-kun.” you whispered taking the bottle from him. He nodded before collapsing back onto the bed. Propping her up against your chest, you fed her using the hand from the same arm while you pat Tatsuya’s head. You smiled. “You doin’ okay?”

Tatsuya nodded. “Although, next time, I’m asking you what you want first.” he mumbled. 

“Oh come on. Next time, Atsuko’s over, you’ll be over too, I bet.” you commented, “Because you can’t ever seem to say no to me.”

Glancing up at you, Tatsuya chuckled. “You know me too well, _______.”


End file.
